When the Day met the Night
by Teh Drama Llama
Summary: 'When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night' ShikaNaru oneshot, rated M for malexmale lemon, don't like don't read.


**When the Day met the Night – Naruto Songfic**

**A/N:** So, I heard this song for the first time in a while the other day, and I was determined to make a songfic out of it. I've wanted to write a fic for my favourite Naruto pairing, ShikaNaru, for a long time now, and I decided that the song fits them pretty well, so I was inspired :D This will be my first time writing for Naruto, so if you think the characterisation is a bit squiffy then I apologise in advance.

**Pairing: **ShikaNaru, if you hadn't already worked it out~

**Song: **When the Day met the Night by Panic! At the Disco

**Warning:** This fic contains copious amounts of yaoi and lemon, so if you don't like either of those things, I wouldn't advise reading this fic. You have been warned. Also, this fic takes place in the future of the series, so there may be spoilers for current manga chapters in there somewhere.

**Disclaimer: **Shikamaru, Naruto, any other characters used and the setting used belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The song lyrics used belong to Panic at the Disco and their record label.

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

Shikamaru leaned back into his chair in the Hokage's office, glancing over the back of the chair at Konoha's Orange Hokage. Naruto had risen to the rank of Hokage the previous year after the defeat of Madara Uchiha and the remaining Akatsuki members, and one of his first acts was to appoint Shikamaru as his main advisor and strategist. The Nara was completely happy with this position. It meant very few field missions, which were much too troublesome, and a cushy desk job required very little effort from him, except in extreme situations, perfect for a lazy shinobi such as himself. Over the past 6 months Shikamaru had found himself spending a lot more time with Naruto, and figuring he knew how the blonde ticked the lazy nin found it odd that he was sitting at his desk staring into space, rather than talking to him about something.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto?" He asked, spinning around in his chair and making eye contact with the Hokage, who looked over at him, startled, before shooting a grin at him.

"Not much really Shika, just thinking about my party on Saturday" He replied, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on the desk, ignoring the scrolls he knocked off the desk. Shikamaru sighed; though he hated the nickname 'Shika', by now he had given up on correcting Naruto.

"You're holding a party?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much the whole of our year from the Academy are coming, as well as Neji's squad and a bunch of other people. It's gonna be great! You wanna come?"

"In case you hadn't noticed Naruto, I'm not exactly the partying type." He drawled, smiling lazily at the memories of parties past which hadn't ended...spectacularly. The details were mostly fuzzy, but if he ended up waking up with his face in a bowl of punch like the last time, or found himself naked in an unknown living room with only a couch pillow to cover his manhood, Shikamaru wasn't exactly crazy about another party.

"Yeah yeah; the consequences after are too troublesome and all that. Come on Shika, I really want you to be there...I'll even have some non-alcoholic drinks just for you, if you want?" Naruto practically whined, batting his huge blue eyes at Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes before nodding and spinning around in his chair, getting back to work.

"Fine, I'll come. Don't bother with the non-alcoholic drinks though, otherwise as the sober one I'll be held responsible for whatever happens, and that's something I really don't need." He said, and smiled at the laughter coming from behind him before returning to the mission report or whatever the hell he was doing before he got distracted with Naruto.

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in the garden  
Under the green umbrella trees in the middle of summer

Shikamaru had never been exceptionally close to Naruto. Yeah, they used to bunk off lessons together at the academy, but Shikamaru mostly found himself talking to Chouji; Naruto seemed to be a bit of a loner in their little group. The two really became friends after Naruto found out about the death of Jiraiya, and as Shikamaru was able to empathise with him, they found themselves hanging out a lot more between missions. One particular meet they had, just after Naruto had named Shikamaru his main advisor, stuck in the lazy nin's head more than the rest.

_Shikamaru ambled through the park, hands deep in his pockets as he watched the people bustling past him, smiling at the fact that those people all had things to do and places to go, whereas he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted. Fed up of walking he dropped down onto a bench, making himself comfortable before glancing at the person next to him and realising it was Naruto, holding a cup of steaming tea. The late afternoon sun behind them caused his blonde hair to shine with a golden tint, like a halo, and though it cast shadows over his face his bright blue eyes still shone bright. Shikamaru didn't realise he was staring until he saw a hand in front of his face, and he focused back to see Naruto waving a hand to and fro in front of him, goofy grin in place._

_ "What you looking at, Shika?" He asked, cocking his head to the side before taking a sip of his tea._

_ "I told you to stop calling me that" Shikamaru replied, raising an eyebrow._

_ "Whatever Shika, you didn't answer my question" Naruto pointed out, looking over his cup._

_ "Troublesome, what do you think I was looking at?"_

_ "Well, me I guess, but why?"_

" _I guess I like looking at you" he shrugged, due to the fact that even he, a genius, was unsure of why he had spaced out staring at the other shinobi. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and he murmured an excuse before getting up and heading...wherever. It wasn't until Naruto's form had disappeared into the crowd that Shikamaru realised how inappropriate his comment about how much he liked looking at the blonde actually was. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing exasperatedly._

"_Great...this is going to end up being troublesome."_

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life in the middle of summer

_The next morning at work was...uncomfortable, to say the least. Shikamaru arrived in the office to see Naruto look up from his desk, before hastily looking down and scribbling rapidly on a scroll he had opened on the desk._

_ "Morning" He said weakly, before sitting at his desk and turning around on his chair, ready to listen the usual chatter he and the Hokage exchanged each morning, however none came, and as Naruto focused extremely hard on his scroll (The blonde apparently wasn't the greatest actor) Shikamaru sighed, spun back around on his chair and got to work._

_ The silence was oppressing and uncomfortable, almost as if the air was pressing in on him from all sides, stifling any attempt at conversation he tried to make. Shikamaru chewed lightly on the inside of his lip; never had he been in such an awkward position with anyone, and not been able to come up with something to say that would remedy the situation. Pressing his palm into his forehead he tried to wake up his brain, but after five minutes of thinking and coming up with nothing intelligent to say, he simply shrugged, spun to face Naruto and decided to play it by ear._

_ "Naruto, I'm your advisor, you can't ignore me forever. I'm sorry if I creeped you out yesterday; I really don't know what came over me, and we're friends, right?" He said, feeling foolish at his lack of tact, but seeing as he had no ideas as to what to say this would have to do. Naruto looked up at him, brow furrowed as if trying to work out some immensely difficult puzzle, before his face cracked into a grin._

_ "It's alright Shika, we're still friends, -ttebayo!" The Hokage said, before rolling up the scroll he was working on and resting his feet on the desk. "So, did you do anything cool yesterday? Other than weirding me out, obviously." He added, shooting a wicked smirk as Shikamaru spun around and lay sideways over the arm rests of the chair, rolling his eyes at the blonde nin._

_ "You make it sound like tormenting you is a hobby of mine" He replied, smirking back, before the conversation that would have occurred this morning started. No, there wouldn't be much more working done today. _

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

The rest of the week passed, pretty much the same as any other week, and before Shikamaru knew it, it was the day of the party. As he finished dressing in his mesh shirt, baggy deep green hoodie and black jeans, he frowned at the realisation that he was...nervous about the party? _This is troublesome...pull yourself together, it's not like there are going to be people you don't know there, just the whole gang, plus Sai, maybe a couple of the jonin, and Naruto of course...Naruto. _The lazy nin felt himself draw to a stop as he thought the Hokage's name, and he stood in the middle of his sitting room before shaking his head, smiling.

"I don't need to worry about anything; even if he says no, we're still friends." He murmured to himself, before grabbing his keys, locking up and heading to Naruto's apartment.

The setting certainly didn't disappoint; Shikamaru could feel the rock music vibrating in the pavement as he turned onto the street, and though the venue was at the other end of the street he could see streamers, balloons and people milling around on the balcony from where he was stood. A lazy grin appeared on his face as he made his way up the steps to see Naruto's front door open, with the host stood in the doorframe, welcoming his guests. The blonde's face lit up as Shikamaru made eye contact with him, and he extended a hand, both shinobi bumping fists with each other in greeting.

"Oi Shika! I was worried you weren't coming for a sec, -ttebayo!" He said, grinning, before his expression became one of a mixture of confusion and excitement. "What've you got there?" He asked, pointing to the arm held behind Shikamaru's back.

"It's...insurance, so we won't have to raid the stores for more booze later tonight. That'd just be too troublesome" He said, holding up his arm to reveal a cardboard box (though small crate would be a better description), with 'Sake-50 bottles' written along the side. Naruto punched the air in excitement.

"Oh man, this is a major haul – it's not the cheap stuff either! How did you afford this?"

"Tch, you obviously don't know how much you pay me. Don't worry about it Naruto-" He raised his hands in a calming gesture as Naruto started to ramble about paying him back, "Consider it a gift. Besides, I'll probably end up drinking most of it anyway." Shikamaru grinned as the Hokage laughed, and after squeezing past the host through the door and dumping the crate in the kitchen, he took out three bottles and collapsed on the sofa between Naruto and Chouji, handing each of them a bottle and taking a swig of his own. The party, in Shikamaru's eyes, anyway, had just begun, and he was already enjoying it.

Summer, all was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
All was golden when the day met the night

Shikamaru looked around and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to ignore the pain of the hangover flowing through his body. _This has to be the worst situation we've ever gotten into,_ he thought to himself, as he looked over the scene around him. He and Naruto (Who was still snoring noisily) were sprawled in the children's sand pit in the Konoha park, joint at the wrist by pink fluffy handcuffs. Not only that, he and Naruto were wearing nothing but boxers. _Not only that,_ but he and Naruto had 'property of Naruto' and 'property of Shika' written on each of their stomachs respectively, with an arrow pointing down to the waistline of their boxers. Thankfully the sun had only just risen so the likelihood of being discovered by playing children was small. However, if Naruto didn't awaken from his alcohol-induced sleep soon, discovery seemed a likely fate.

Yawning, he grabbed Naruto's naked shoulder, shaking him lightly and bending so his face was level with the Hokage's head. "Naruto; wake up" He murmured into his ear, continuing to shake the other's shoulder and repeating his sentence until Naruto started to stir.

"Five more minutes, -ttebayo" He grumbled, trying to turn over before Shikamaru yanked on the handcuffs, and Naruto ended up on his back, wide awake and blinking hazily at the sky. "Shika, why are we outside? Why is it so cold? And why are you with me?" The Hokage asked a string of questions, not allowing the lazy nin to get a word in edgeways. Naruto sat up, looked around, stared at the writing on Shikamaru's stomach with an amused look on his face before looking down at his own stomach and groaning, flopping back down onto the sand.

"Not so funny now, is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a cocky smirk, before raising the arm that was handcuffed to the blonde, shaking his wrist. "And it only gets better. Come on, let's get out of here before the kids arrive" He insisted, getting up and running through the park, Naruto lagging behind as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After taking a few seconds at the street corner to work out who's apartment was closest, and avoid the confused stare of an early bird civilian, the two headed to Shikamaru's apartment, where they broke the handcuffs with a kunai, got dressed, and Naruto left to try and explain to the village elders, and more importantly his neighbours, the goings on during the party last night that he probably didn't even remember.

So he said, "Would it be alright  
"If we just sat and talked for a little while  
"If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"

Shikamaru wandered into the office on Monday, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand to try and wake himself up, or at least repress the headache that he could feel brewing in the back of his head. He waved in Naruto's general direction before collapsing into his chair and spinning round to face the Hokage, who was looking at him with a curious expression on his face.

"Are you alright, Shika? You look wasted." He said, trying to sound sympathetic, though Shikamaru could tell that Naruto was amused.

"Troublesome...I obviously drunk more than I thought I did on Saturday, and now I expect I'll have a hangover until at least Wednesday." Shikamaru drawled, looking at the Hokage through tired eyes.

"Sucks to be you man, I didn't have any hangover at all! I only drank about three bottles -ttebayo..." Naruto trailed off, looking away before busying himself with a scroll. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You only drank three bottles? Then, how did what happened to us, happen?"

"Uh, yeah, about that...Ino suggested it, and it sounded like a good idea to start with, but it kinda got out of hand after she started to undress us, I was struggling so much she knocked me out! Ino knocked the Hokage out! The next thing I know you're waking me up." Naruto gave his explanation in one breath, not allowing Shikamaru to get a word in at all. The office fell silent, and the lazy nin digested all of the information carefully before speaking.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, small smile on his face.

"Uh...sure Shika, -ttebayo" Naruto replied, sounding a little uneasy.

"Why did you think handcuffing yourself to me and writing 'property of Naruto' on my stomach, and 'property of Shikamaru' on yours, would be a good idea at all?"

So she said, "That's ok,  
"As long as you can make a promise not to break  
"My little heart or leave me all alone in the summer"

"Because...because you were drunk, and you'd never let me be your property if you weren't, and I just wanted to be yours. If you'd said no...I don't know, but I've never felt like this since I had that crush on Sakura-chan, except this feels fifty times stronger!" Naruto practically yelled, gesticulating wildly, before calming down and looking at his desk. "I didn't want my heart broken." He mumbled into the desk, and Shikamaru's eyes widened at the realisation that _Naruto is in love with me. The guy I was going to confess to at the party is in love with me._

Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how but he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around, then he fell in love

"Naruto, I won't break your heart...to tell the truth, I've felt something for you ever since...I don't know. Troublesome; I can create strategies to counter any kind of attack, but when it comes to love I'm clueless." The lazy nin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Naruto made eye contact with him. They maintained eye contact for what seemed like an eternity, the Hokage looking slightly shell shocked and Shikamaru with an awkward smile on his face.

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

"Where do we go from here then?" Naruto suddenly asked, curious, and Shikamaru shrugged.

"...I don't know. This relationship stuff is really troublesome..." Shikamaru trailed off and the office fell into an awkward silence, the Nara thinking over what had just happened, but was cut off when he felt a pair of lips pressed to his. Smiling a little, he eased into the kiss and responded, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist slowly. Eventually they broke apart for air, and Naruto grinned.

"I kinda just wanted the awkward silence to end, -ttebayo. Let's just _be._"

"That's probably one of the smartest things you've ever said."

Summer, all was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, both the Hokage and his advisor were anxious for the day to end, and when it eventually did Naruto quickly invited Shikamaru back to his apartment, an invitation which, for obvious reasons, was accepted. Shikamaru ambled to the blonde's apartment, watching in slight amusement as the other walked ahead of him on purpose, most likely in order to get him to hurry up. Once the lazy nin eventually made it to the apartment and kicked off his shoes, he looked up and stopped in his tracks, beholding the sight in front of him.

Naruto was stood in his dark apartment, the open window letting in the light and illuminating the blonde's hair like a golden halo, blue eyes still shining even though his face was cast in shadow. _Like that time in the park,_ a small part of Shikamaru thought, however at this point some animalistic will overtook his brain, and he walked over to the Hokage, resting his hands on the other's shoulders and pulling him into his chest, connecting their lips once more, except this time the kiss was much more needy and passionate. Tongue met tongue in a dance of hot, electrifying passion, Naruto moving a lot quicker as Shikamaru took a slower, slightly lazier pace. Gradually breaking apart for air, Shikamaru looked into Naruto's eyes, biting his lip as he trailed his hand to rest on his cheek, before running his fingers through the other's hair. Their foreheads rested against each other, and at that moment nothing else mattered; the apartment could be burning down around them and neither would have noticed, the intensity of the look they shared took over their instincts until the only things left in the universe were each other.

"Shikamaru" Naruto whispered, breaking the almost trance-like state they had been in as he intertwined his hand with the dark haired nin. "Take me" His voice was barely audible, but Shikamaru heard it piercing the silence of the apartment like a blade, and he wasted no time, shedding his flak jacket as the blonde lead him through his home to the bedroom. Pushing Naruto onto the soft sheets of the bed Shikamaru removed his shirt, letting it fall to the floor and pausing as his eyes ran over the Hokage, spread out on the bed with a light, lust-fuelled blush dusting his cheekbones and a fiery look in his eyes, silently commanding him to stop staring and get on with it. The brunette climbed onto the bed, straddling Naruto's hips and sliding his hands underneath the other's shirt, running the pads of his thumbs across his hardening nipples before the Hokage sat up, allowing Shikamaru to slide the shirt up and over his head, tossing it off the bed. Naruto then wrapped his arms around the lazy nin's neck, pulling him down for a kiss before trailing his hands down to the other's pants, blindly fumbling with the button and zipper before finally succeeding with undoing both, running his hands down Shikamaru's sides as he pushed both his pants and boxers down.

The brunette gasped a little as his hot length was exposed to the seemingly cooler air of the bedroom, and after quickly sliding his own pants and boxers off completely he made short work of Naruto's, placing wet, open mouthed kisses down his muscular body before wrapping his tongue around the Hokage's newly exposed length. Shikamaru heard Naruto groan; a heavenly sound, one which intoxicated him, addicted him to it, and after grasping the other's hand, he breathed in to calm himself, and took as much of the blonde's length in his mouth as he could without gagging. Naruto practically yelped at this sensation and tightened his grip on Shikamaru's hand substantially, and as the brunette looked up he took in the sight of Naruto writhing on the bed, blushing furiously with his eyes shut, biting lightly on his bottom lip. Shikamaru tasted pre-come on the tip of his tongue, and he stopped his ministrations, not wanting the blonde to finish too quickly, instead sucking on one of his fingers, withdrawing it from his mouth and slowly, after looking for consent from Naruto, pushing it into the other's tight ring of muscle.

Shikamaru felt Naruto tense around his finger, and in order to distract him he crawled up the blonde's body, sucking on his collarbone and unknowingly creating a purplish love-bite before reclaiming the other's pink, now slightly swollen lips. Naruto responded immediately, kissing back with such force he didn't appear to notice when Shikamaru entered another finger, scissoring them slightly. The lazy teen experimented, hooking his finger so it was pointing back at him, and as he felt the tip of his finger brush against an area that felt slightly different to the rest of the blonde's passage, said blonde cried out in complete ecstasy, spilling his seed over his chest. Smirking slightly at the power he now had over the Hokage, Shikamaru rubbed his finger over that spot again and again, watching intently as Naruto _writhed, _thrusting down on the other's fingers in an obvious demand for him to _get the hell on with it._ The brunette was happy to comply, and after smearing the pre-cum forming on his head to act as crude lubrication, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his shaft.

Naruto's reaction was beautiful. He flung his arms up to grab onto the headboard, his dick hard once again, his muscles flexing as he opened his legs further, obviously begging for more. Shikamaru was happy to oblige, rolling his hips so only the very tip of his head was inside of the Hokage before thrusting in to the hilt, and revelling in the way the blonde's back arched, his knuckles whitened as he gripped the headboard, every muscle tensed under soft skin as a loud, wanton moan escaped his lips. Shikamaru hissed; the intense pleasure was overwhelming, and as he started a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts he slithered back up Naruto's body, connecting their lips in a messy yet passionate kiss.

The feeling of being inside Naruto was euphoric. Every nerve ending in Shikamaru's body tingled and buzzed with excitement and need, and the hot tightness of the blonde's passage clamping around his dick was mind-numbingly perfect. Everything about Naruto was _perfect._ As he continued to thrust into the blonde at a leisurely pace he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him down so they were face to face, chest to chest, completely connected. Suddenly those arms twisted, and Shikamaru found himself rolling over until he was on his back, and Naruto was straddling his hips. The blonde gave an experimental roll of his hips, and the Nara groaned, senses heightened by arousal as the other clenched his passage around him, starting to slide up and down Shikamaru's length. At this point the brunette had completely lost any sense of control and he moaned, loudly, bucking his hips in a plea for more. His wild thrusting must have meant he hit that special spot once more, as Naruto spilt his seed for a second time, clenching his inner walls unconsciously and tipping Shikamaru over the edge, filling the blonde with his essence as he came, bright white completely filling his vision.

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

Naruto collapsed onto the bed next to Shikamaru as he pulled out of him, watching as trails of his seed trickled out of the other. For a minute or two they just lay like that, before the Nara turned on his side and pulled the Hokage towards him in a tight embrace, kissing until exhaustion took them and they fell into a deep slumber.

Summer, the middle of summer

The next morning Shikamaru stirred, frowning slightly as he found himself unable to move, but once he remembered the events of last night he relaxed once more, opening his eyes and looking down to see Naruto sprawled over him, before looking over the sleeping Hokage's face. The mid-morning light streaming in through the window behind him lit up his hair, causing it to shine like a golden halo. _Just like that time at the park,_ he thought, however as Naruto awoke, bright blue eyes met deep brown, and their lips connected, Shikamaru decided that there was no need to think about the past anymore, now that Naruto was his.

Summer, the middle of summer


End file.
